


You look tired [Drabble]

by withah



Series: Warded Heart Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withah/pseuds/withah
Summary: Solana needs some reassurance that the world is worth saving.





	You look tired [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a challenge to write a story in exactly 100 words.
> 
> It fits into the Warded Heart continuity.

“You look tired”

Solana startled at Alistair’s voice behind her. She’d come up this hill to be alone with her thoughts, but even that seemed too much to ask. Bare branches clattered overhead. An owl hooted.

She wrapped her arms around herself. “All those years I dreamed of life outside the Circle… I thought it would be better, like in the stories. Is this really all there is? Death, suffering, selfishness?”

He rested a hand on her shoulder. Warmth spread out from his touch, stirring something in her belly she had no name for.

“No. That’s not _all_ there is.”


End file.
